Normal
by Sueona
Summary: A normal relationship isn't for Asami and Akihito. PWP.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder at all. 

Warnings: Lemon. (Rated R)

Summary: A normal relationship isn't for Asami and Akihito. PWP. 

Notes: I got this idea in my head. It really has no plot in it. Maybe a little plot but not much. Pretty much mostly smex. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. One-shot.

The guests are dancing while one man is bored to death. Anything is better than this. Once again, he is alone on a job with no company at all. His friends did try to get a girl for his date, but he kindly decline the offer. Then again, he would be safer that way. After all, having a yakuza leader around him all the time, it is the best to decline all offers for dates to spare his ass being sore and the other landed at the bottom of the river. That thought gets boring after a while. Once again, the photographer sighs bored. As he snaps a few more pictures of couples dancing, Akihito wonders what it would be like to dance with the older man. When he images it, he chuckles softly. That thought is so amusing to him. As he grabs some wine from the waiter, Akihito thinks, "Then again, it is fine how our weird twisted relationship is."

Kou walks over and asks, "Are you bored, Aki?" 

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, Akihito replies, "That is the stupidest question you could have asked. You already know the answer." 

As he leans next to his friend, Kou whispers, "Hey, Aki, are you in trouble again?" 

While blinking his eyes at Kou, the photographer asks, "What makes you think that?" 

With a sigh, Kou nods his head to the table by the door and answers, "That guy looks familiar and he has been staring at you all night."

As Akihito turns to look at the table, he almost drops his camera onto the ground to be staring straight into golden eyes that freeze him in the spot. What will he do now when the yakuza is there? Wasn't his thoughts on the man just moments ago? Taking a deep breath to calm down his heart racing, he mumbles, "He is the guy who picked me up at the New Year's party. That is why he looks familiar." Kou makes an 'oh' sound and then raises an eyebrow at him. Of course, he couldn't stop the questions forever. When those golden orbs turn to some guy talking to him, Akihito sighs out, "We sort of . . . Well . . . " 

Kou whispers, "You and him are a couple?" 

Leave it to his friend to ask a stupid question once again. Nodding his head, Akihito mumbles, "Sort of." 

Kou asks, "What you mean sort of? You are or aren't?" 

With a bitter smile, the photographer explains, "It is difficult to just classify us as a couple, Kou." As he watches many people walking over and chatting away with Asami, he sighs out, "He isn't just an one person guy and never will be." 

Kou makes a comment, "But that is what you like about him. And of course the dangerous aura around him too." 

Chuckling out loud, Akihito asks, "When did you start to notice things, Kou?" 

As he lightly punches his friend, Kou answers, "Takato and I kind of figured that something was between you two, but we didn't want to bring up the topic. He seems drawn to you though. I was serious about him not taking his eyes off of you." 

Placing the camera down on the table, Akihito mumbles, "The bastard is keeping others away from what is his." Another slow song plays and many couples start to dance closer to each other. For the first time, the photographer decides to be bold. As he turns to his friend, he states, "Watch my camera." Before Kou could ask what for, he walks toward the older man. This could cost him a lot, but he doesn't care. Maybe it is something in the air or maybe it is because his best friend didn't flip out about finding out that he is into a guy at the moment. When he stops in front of the group, they all look at him oddly. With a deep breath, he asks, "Asami, care to dance with me?" Everyone around the older man gives him a disgusted look, which makes him want to run far away from this place. Never before did they have their crazy relationship in the open and it might have been a bad idea for coming over. After all, he doesn't even know if the yakuza wants their relationship in the open. 

One woman snorts out, "Even men are drooling over Asami-sama. What a small pest this kid is." 

When the others start to laugh out loud, Akihito turns to leave the embarrassment of the whispers being said. Before he runs away, a strong arm wraps around his waist which earns his cheeks blushing. As he looks up to the owner's of the arm, his heart beats even faster to see those golden eyes looking amused by his actions. With a scowl on his face, he mumbles, "Damn bastard." Everyone in the group shuts up quickly and he figures that they are surprise for him to talk like this to the yakuza. 

Asami chuckles softly, "Hmm, that is my cute Akihito. A dance, huh? Well, you will be paying me back later for the dance." 

Without another word, the photographer is dragged onto the dance floor and pulled close to the strong body that keeps him safe. As he wraps his arms around Asami's neck, he feels so unreal to be like this with the older man. They don't move much but it feels nice just being this close. When those hands run down his back and grope his ass, Akihito moans softly into the chest and he mumbles, "Aren't you worried about your image?" 

As he looks down, Asami snorts out, "Let them talk all they want but it will be their lives that are done for." 

Looking up at the fierce look on the yakuza's face, Akihito sighs out, "Bastard." But this man is his bastard and he wouldn't change it for the world. When he catches the look of pure jealously from the woman who called him a pest, he asks off handily, "How many other lovers do you have?" All he hears is a soft laughter and he looks up seriously at the older man, his heart for some reason belongs to. 

Seeing the rare look within those hazel orbs, Asami answers, "If I told you that you are the only one, would you believe me?" 

While leaning his head back on the strong chest, Akihito responds, "Most likely no. You aren't an one person guy." Those arms tighten their hold on him but the other doesn't say a word to him. As they spin a little, he feels so warm and happy. Does this really have to end? All he wants is this dance to last forever. Of course, it would become boring if their relationship was normal. When he runs his fingers across the tan neck, the photographer responds, "It would be boring as hell." 

Asami asks in an amused voice, "What would be boring as hell, Akihito?" 

Akihito answers honestly, "If our relationship was normal, it would be boring. Well, I sure the hell would get bored." 

As he chuckles softly, Asami agrees, "A normal relationship isn't for the likes of us, Akihito. We are alike in many ways." 

Still dancing with his partner, Akihito snorts out, "How so? I sure the hell don't put myself like you." 

Leaning down, the yakuza whispers very softly into Akihito's ear, "First we both like danger. We both enjoy the thrill." As he licks around the sensitive ear, he continues to whispers in a husky voice, "We both enjoy the wild sex we have. We both enjoy the same fetishes during sex. Do you know what I plan to do to you tonight?" 

Grabbing the strong shoulders to keep him up right, Akihito chocks out, "No, what?" Oh, he so knows this isn't going to be good for his health at the moment, but damn if he is going to stop the older man talking with that kind of voice. The husky, sexy voice that only Asami uses to talk to him. 

With a smirk, Asami whispers, "I am going to take off you tie and bind you hands to the bed broad. Then I'm going use my tie to prevent you from cuming to soon. After that, I'm going to slowly move my lips down to your nipples, bitting one until you scream out my name, while I pinch the other to feel it hardened within my fingers. I bet you will begin to rub yourself over me trying to gain some kind of relief, but oh no, I'm not going to let you do that." 

That finally did Akihito in. As he pulls away blushing madly, the photographer grabs Asami's hand and tugs him to where Kou is standing. When his friend blinks his eyes at him, he quickly replies, "Got to go. Talk later or maybe tomorrow at Takato's." Without another word, he grabs his camera and starts to pull the older man with him. All he hears is an amused chuckle escaping Asami. As he glances back, he asks, "What is it, bastard?" 

Before they get to the door, the one lady approaches them and replies, "Asami-sama, you leaving already. I thought you had something to discuss with my father." 

All the photographer wants is some from the older man. As he narrow his eyes at the woman trying to get with his man, he growls softly ready to flip out on this woman. Of course, he stops himself before he can. Since Akihito isn't sure what kind of business the yakuza has with her father, it could mean a very bad thing if he tries. When she tries to touch Asami, Akihito snaps out, "Hands off, bitch. Mine." Everything goes deadly silent like a movie when someone says something really embarrassing. This doesn't infect him in the least. When did he become jealous? 

As the older woman glares at him openly, she speaks up harshly, "You dare, rat." 

Asami retorts, "More like a tiger." As he wraps his arms around his young lover, he continues, "It would seem he is in dying need of attention from his owner. So, it would seem I will have to be leaving." 

The woman speaks up, "The business with my father . . . " 

Asami states coldly, "Can wait. Do not push your luck with me." When he notices his pet still glaring, he responds, "Akihito, lets go." 

Blinking his eyes confused for a moment until he realizes what he just said out loud, Akihito's face turns beet red. While walking out the door with the older man, he mumbles slightly afraid that the yakuza is upset at the way he acted inside, "Sorry. I didn't mean . . . " 

The yakuza responds, "You meant every word you said inside." 

When they slide inside the limo, Akihito watches Asami light up a cigarette with an unreadable look like always. Flopping against the leather seat, he stubbornly replies, "So I did mean what I said. She was looking at you like a piece of meat and trying to keep you with her." 

As he exhales grey smoke from his mouth, Asami asks, "Were you jealous?" 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Akihito turns his head and looks out the tinted window. Yes, he was jealous, but he isn't about to say that to the older man. When he hears the other talk over the cell phone, he sighs and thinks, "That's right, we don't have a normal relationship. I'm fine with that, right? Then why does it hurt sometimes?"

Asami's voice breaks his thoughts, "You look ready to cry." 

As he snaps his head up to stare into golden orbs, Akihito snaps out, "Don't be stupid. Like hell will, I cry about something like that." Once again, he turns his head to look out the window. Why is he so anger? What does he have to complain about? The sex is amazing all the time. The yakuza is dangerous and thrilling at the same time. While watching the many street lights pass, he thinks, "Because it isn't a relationship. It's just sex and I'm . . . I'm . . . " Finally tears run down his face unable to stop them as he finishes his thought, "And I'm in love with him." 

Asami sighs out, "Akihito." When the other looks up at him, he replies, "There is nothing going on between me and that woman." 

Akihito snaps out, "I don't care if there is." 

As he tilts his head, the yakuza asks, "Then, why are you crying now? Why were you so upset at the party?" 

While curling his legs up to his chest, Akihito mumbles, "It's because . . . Never mind. It's nothing." The limo is silent and all he wants to do is run far away. As he leans his head on his knees, he sighs out, "Drop me off at my apartment. I want to sleep." 

Before he can respond, his cell phone rings and the yakuza answers, "Hello, Asami speaking." After listening for a few minutes, he states calmly, "Well if she wasn't a slut, then a screen wouldn't have accrued." Finally he hangs up to see his lover still staring out the window. Never really having a true relationship, Asami isn't sure how to handle this. As he slides next to the younger man, he pulls the photographer onto his lap. When the other is ready to flip out, he asks, "What do you feel for me? Is it love?" Hazel eyes widen like a deer caught in front of head lights. Then Akihito starts to struggle against him, but of course that doesn't make him release his hold. Kissing the photographer to stop all protests and struggling, the yakuza pulls back to stare at flushed cheeks. While caress those cheeks softly, Asami speaks up calmly and unemotional, "I am a very cold man, Akihito and dangerous. You know that better than most people. I don't live on the safe side and never did. Yet, you still feel for someone who doesn't even show anything to anyone." 

As he hits the strong chest with his hands, Akihito yells out, "Not my fault! How the hell do you think I would feel? We have sex and you were my first! You refuse to let me around anyone else to fall for! So, tell me how to stop feeling for you!" 

Without being phased by the reaction, Asami asks, "Do you really want a normal relationship with me? I thought you said it would be boring." 

This stops the photographer from trying to get away from the older man. Of course, he did say that. It was true though. Laying his head against the shoulder, Akihito mumbles, "I don't know. I really don't." After a few minutes of silence, he tells the truth, "I know it would be boring for a normal relationship with us. It just isn't our way of life. Yet, I want something more, but I don't know what. It hurts so much not to know where I stand in your life." He refuses to look up to see what kind of look would be on Asami's face even though he knows it would be unreadable. 

As he lift's Akihito's face up to stare straight into hazel orbs, Asami replies, "I told you the truth on the dance floor. There is no other. I stopped having others after the first few months of being around you. No one else could give me what you could." When the other turns to look away from him, he continues, "To be honest, I do not know what love feels like. I sure the hell never wanted it not with the life I live." He starts to chuckle which gets the photographer to look at him with a scowl. 

Akihito asks, "What is so damn funny?" 

Asami answers, "I was never open with anything. I never spoke honestly. What have you done to a man like me, Akihito?" 

For the first time since meeting the older man, Akihito catches a fickle of confusion in those golden eyes and maybe a slight fear in them. As he leans down, he kisses his lover. When they break the kiss, he mumbles, "I don't know the answer because I don't even know why I love you." Suddenly, he is pushed on the leather seat. Those lips descend on him fiercely and hotly. As he squirms under Asami, he moans, "Nn . . . Ah . . . " His hands grab the yakuza's suit jacket. Why can this man make him fall with one kiss? 

When they break the hot kiss, Asami stares down at the flush panting face of his lover. As his hand slides under the shirt to stroke the pale smooth skin, the yakuza whispers into the photographer's ear, "You are mine and I'm never letting you have your freedom." 

It might not be the words Akihito wishes to hear but it is close enough for the older man to confess his love for him. As he arches up when he feels those talent fingers toy with his nipple, he groans out, "Fuck you, bastard. I'm not yours. I belong to no one." 

Pulling Akihito's tie off of his neck, Asami whispers in a husky voice, "Oh, I plan to fuck you until you can't walk straight." In quick movements, he has the photographer's wrists tied. Unbuttoning Akihito's shirt very slowly, he asks, "Who do you belong to?" When the younger man bites his lip to prevent any sound from coming out, his lips move down to give a soft gentle kiss. 

Fireworks run through his brain from the kiss. As he blinks his eyes confused, Akihito can't stop from moaning into the kiss. Never before did the older man slowly run his tongue through his mouth like this. Moving his hips to find some kind of relief, he groans into the kiss to notice Asami is leaning up far enough for him not to rub against his strong body. When those lips start to move down his neck, sucking lightly, the photographer moans out, "As-asami. Asami." 

As he finishes leaving a nice purple mark on the younger man's neck, Asami smirks down over his lover and asks, "Yes, Akihito?" 

Tried of being treated like some child, Akihito puts his tied arms over Asami's neck and pulls him down for a hot demanding kiss. Feeling the nip at his lower lip, he buckles up to gain the pleasure of feeling the strong body against his own. When a hand holds his hips down, he whimpers in protest. As the kiss is broken to let air into their lungs, the photographer whimpers, "Stop teasing." 

With a half-smirk on his face, Asami asks, "Why? It seems you enjoy the teasing more." Before the other can protest, his hand shoves down the other's pants to have his lover arch up to him. As he teases Akihito's ear, he orders, "Moan and beg, Akihito. I want to hear you." While slowly running his hand over the hard fresh within his lover's pants, he breathes out, "I'm going to make you beg for relief. Then I'm going to make you do it all over again."

Pushing his head hard against the leather, the photographer thrusts his hips up to feel more of the pleasure running through his body. When he feels ready to release, he growls to notice the older man would stop stroking or slow down. As he shakes his head, Akihito caves in and begs, "Asami, Asami, oh gods, please. Please." 

Toying with the hard nipple with his mouth, the yakuza pulls back and looks up at the daze look within hazel eyes. As he runs his finger over his lover's cock, he asks, "Please, what?"

Annoyed, Akihito screams out, "Fuck me, you damn old perverted bastard!" 

Stopping all together from his actions to get a whimper from the younger man, Asami sits up unaffected and states, "Bad news. We got to wait until we get back to the penthouse." When his lover sits on his lap, glaring at him, he smirks and asks, "Is something the matter, Akihito?" 

As he glares even more, Akihito raises his voice, "Why do we have to wait? It isn't like this would be the first time in your limo."

As he waves his cell phone in front of his lover, Asami answers, "I have business to take care of." Like right on time, the phone rings loudly and he answers. 

Remaining on the older man's lap, the photographer half listens to the talk. Then again nothing much leaves Asami's mouth but yeah and no. Then a brilliant idea comes to mind and he smirks. It could mean a lot of danger but when did that really stop him? As he leans forward a little, he notices golden eyes giving him a warning look. Of course, he ignores it and keeps moving forward. Even with his hands bond together, he manages to loosen the yakuza's tie and unbutton some of the top buttons. When he looks up, Akihito notices his lover giving him an amused look. While staring at the tan skin, he can't stop himself from wanting to taste the skin. His tongue comes out and he licks his lips. As he leans his head down and slowly places kisses on Asami's neck and collarbone, the photographer wonders, "Maybe I could make him end the call and pay attention to me." His fingers run over the revealed skin while his lips move over the tan skin to taste Asami. 

As he runs his fingers through the soft brown locks, Asami continues to listen and talk over the phone. When he feels a bite, he growls out, "Damn brat." Then that tongue licks at the bite mark. While looking down, he replies, "Yes, do that. Report to me later." With that he hangs up and looks down at his lover. Pulling Akihito back, he retorts, "Marking me now, Akihito?" 

Without a care in the world, the photographer starts to rock his hips to gain more pleasure running through his body. Even with the painful grip on his hair doesn't stop him. This time, he isn't pulling back in fear of what could happen to him if he makes Asami angry. Right now his head is clouded with fire and he is letting his desire take control of his actions. As he lets a small moan escape his lips, Akihito pushes his luck and begs, "Please. Please, Asami." 

Pulling the head to him, Asami kisses his lover hard and roughly. As he wraps his arms around the small waist, he pulls back from the kiss to watch saliva run down the red chin and asks, "Who do you belong to?" 

While rubbing his clothe cock against the older man's, Akihito groans out, "Oh, gods, you. You. I . . . I . . . I belong to you. Asami!" He can cum just like this but his body wants more. More of what the yakuza can give him.

As he runs his hand down the pants, Asami teases his lover's opening and replies, "That's right. You belong to me and only me." When he pushes two greasy fingers inside the tight warmth, he watches his lover push his hips toward his body. Licking at the swollen lips, he pulls out his fingers to get a whimper. As he pushes the boy back, he orders, "Show me how much you want me to fuck you."

Being on his knees right in front of the man's groin, Akihito has an idea what his lover wants from him. As he swallows a lump in his throat, he doesn't really enjoy going down on someone. When he watches the yakuza, pull out his own manhood, the photographer licks his lips while he imagines what it feels like to have it inside of him. Without even a second thought, he leans forward and starts to suck on the tender tip. Feeling Asami's fingers toy with his hair, a purr escapes from the back of his throat. 

Moving his lover's head to take more of his cock into that wet warm mouth, Asami taunts, "You sound like a kitten enjoying a treat." When he sees the hazel orbs glare at him, he thrusts into that throat, controlling all movements.

Without even realizing it, Akihito enjoys giving some kind of pleasure to the yakuza. Even though his lover makes no noise or show any sign of being pleased, he knows that the other is enjoying it by the way the cock hardens inside of his mouth. As his tongue runs over the slit, he tastes the spicy sour taste of precum. All this does is make him harder and his pants unbearable at the moment. 

When he notices the younger man, try to pull down his pants, the yakuza orders, "Don't take the pants off." As he pulls his lover's head back, he watches the pink tongue come out and lick around his lips to grab some of the precum. Pulling the young man up, Asami kisses him hard unable to control his lust at the moment of wanting the other. When he feels the limo stop, he quickly fixes himself and tells his lover, "Lets go. We are here and can continue this in the bedroom." 

As he watches the older man walk out of the limo not even phased, Akihito sits on the seat unable to move. When his lover pulls him out of the car, the photographer blushes to see some people stare at them. Feeling like being playful and including he doubts he can walk on his own, he whispers, "Carry me."

With amusement written all over his face, Asami picks up the photographer like a bride. As he walks into the hotel, the yakuza chuckles softly, feeling his lover hide his face within his chest. 

When they start to ride up to the floor, Akihito mumbles, "I can be put down now." Like he thought, the other only holds him tighter. Well, he did push his luck for tonight. So, this time he is at fault. Why did he go to the yakuza? Was it because he missed Asami that much? As he looks up to see golden eyes stare down at him, he sighs out, "Old pervert." Finally the door opens and he is carried into the penthouse. When his feet land on the ground, Akihito wonders if he should play more games. The decision is made for him when he is pushed against the wall with strong lips kissing him passionately. As he raises his arms around the strong neck, he rocks his body against the other. 

Pushing the younger man into the wall even more, Asami whispers in a husky voice, "You like this?" The only answer is a moan escaping those thin lips of his lover. When he lifts the other up from the floor, he tells the other, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you aren't going to walk straight for a week." 

When his pants are pulled off his legs, Akihito moans to feel freedom from the confined pants. Those sweet lips move down and down his body sending sparks of pleasure racing throughout his body and the only words leaving him are, 'oh, gods. yesyesyes. and ahhhh.' As his head moves back and forth, he begs, "Fuck me. Oh, gods, fuck me already." Like he wished, he feels the huge cock thrust inside of him hard and rough. As he digs his fingers into the clothed shoulders, the photographer screams out, "ASAMI!" Oh, this feels so heavenly and he doesn't want it to end ever. 

As he pulls out almost all the way, Asami asks, "Who am I to you?" 

When the other refuses to move until he answers, Akihito bangs his head against the wall in temp to stop his brain from frying. As the question is repeated, he yells out, "My owner! Just move!" 

Thrusting into that tight warmth to gain another scream, Asami feels his lover kissing his neck again and sucking on him like a vampire. As he sets the pace hard and rough, he bites at the ear lope. 

Riding up and down against the wall, Akihito makes his little sounds of enjoyment. All that is heard in the room are his moans, skin slapping against each other, and deep breathing near his ear. 

When he feels those legs wrap around him tightly, Asami's hand wraps around the pulsing cock and strokes fast. As he watches his lover bang his head against with a loud moan of his name, he realizes he hit the sweet spot. Thrusting to hit it over and over again, he whispers, "Cum for me." 

As his seed fly over the older man's hand and his stomach, Akihito screams with closed eyes, "ASAMI!" After a few thrusts, he feels semen run down his thighs. Leaning against his lover, the photographer mumbles, "You ruin my suit, bastard." 

Asami responds like nothing passionate happened, "I'll buy you a new one and a much better one." 

When the older man pulls out and lets him back on his feet, Akihito hangs off Asami to keep from falling flat on his face. As he realizes the other's words, he growls out, "I don't want your money. I can do it myself." While being pulled into the master bedroom, he asks, "Are you listening to me?" 

With a teasing voice, Asami answers, "Not really. Usually I never listen to you." Before his younger lover flips out, he pushes the photographer onto the bed and climbs over him. 

In a heart beat, their clothes are torn off their bodies and Akihito growls out, "Didn't you have enough? We already did it. I want sleep now." When he feels those hands run over his body, he can't stop the feeling of desire running through him. As he pushes against the shoulders, he tries to growl out only for it to be a moan, "Noooo." 

As he pushes the annoying hands trying to push him away and ties them to the headboard, Asami smirks down and retorts, "Seems you want another round. Or do you really want me to leave you in this kind of state?" He flicks against Akihito's half-hard cock.

Twisting his body to try and figure a way to get himself out of this situation, Akihito raises his knees to prevent the larger man from having him. When he sees golden orbs, narrow at him, he snaps out, "I'm not your toy. I don't want another round, old pervert." 

As he continues to watch the photographer twist around, the yakuza smirks and retorts, "Oh. Guess I should make sure you want another round." This gets his lover to freeze in his attempts of releasing his hands from the headboard. Reaching over to the night stand right next to the bed, he opens the drawer and he smirks even more. 

When he sees the dildo in the older man's hand, Akihito squirms even more and yells out, "Oh, no, you don't! Don't even think . . . " Of course, this gets the dildo shoved into his behind and him groaning. As he legs are tied together, he talks back, "You . . . You . . . bastard." 

As he wraps the strap around Akihito's cock to prevent him from cuming, the yakuza states, "Such a nasty mouth you have. Pets shouldn't talk back to their masters. Guess I'll just have to give you a lesson." 

Before the photographer can ask what kind of lesson, he yelps and jumps, feeling the vibration inside of him. As his glazed hazel eyes watch his lover stand up and start to walk away, Akihito pants out, "Wh-Where ar-are yo-you goin-going?" 

Turning his head back to look at a sight that makes his cock jump in excitement, Asami answers calmly, "I'm going to take a shower. I should be back in a little bit." While walking into the bathroom, all he hears is swearing and yelling from his pet. As he turns the water on for the shower, the yakuza looks into the mirror to see the nice purple mark on his neck. With a small amused smile, he chuckles out, "He marked me. That little brat." Stepping into the shower, he lets the water run over his body. Never before did he let someone mark him. As he pushes his head back to let the water wash over his face, he realizes he has never lost thoughts while in the middle of sex either. What has his pet done to him? 

In the bedroom, Akihito figures a way to flip over to be on his stomach. Of course this doesn't help him much. All he can do now is rub himself against the soft silky sheets to send even more pleasure washing over his body. This doesn't gain him any relief from the pain coming onto him from being unable to find his release. As he rubs hard against the sheets, the photographer moans out, "Asami." Sweat runs down his body, but he can't stop from moving against the sheets to push even more pleasure into his body.

As he steps into the bedroom, Asami leans against the door frame to watch his lover enjoy himself. While feeling his cock harden by the sight and the sweet pants and moans of his name, he asks, "Are you imaging it is me doing that to you?" All this gets him is a grunt from Akihito. Walking to the bed, he leans down to the other man's ear and whispers out his question, "Do you want your relief?" When he doesn't receive an answer, he pulls out the dildo and shoves it back in to have the photographer buckle and moan cackly. 

Trying to clear his head from the fog, Akihito pants out in a crack voice, "O-ohhh. I-I-I'll do any-anything. Ju-Just let m-me cu-cum." When he feels a strong hand pushing down to prevent him from moving, he sobs out, "Please, please, please, Asami." 

After licking at the ear lobe, the yakuza whispers, "Let's play a game." When the younger man's dazed orbs look at him pleading, he explains, "Let's play master and slave. Do everything I say without even a complaint and I'll let you cum. What do you say, my cute Akihito?"

As he feels a hand run down his body, sending even more pleasure through his system, Akihito sees no way out of this and gives in, "All right." When he feels his hands untie and he against a strong body, he rubs against the strong muscles, seeking out some kind of relief. 

Stopping all movements of his pet, Asami replies in a strong voice, "No." Those hazel orbs look at him too lost in desire to really care what he says. As he watches the younger man squirm more, he thinks, "Well, he is still so young for this kind of act." While holding the photographer, he retorts, "I'll let you cum now on one condition." 

Holding onto the shoulder, Akihito sobs out, "Please." Nothing else is in his mind but to stop his throbbing hard on. 

As he lays the young man on his back, the yakuza leans over the naked body and whispers into the ear, "You will do everything I say after I let you have relief. No complaining or protesting. If you do, then I do this all over again and this time I won't let you have release. Understand?" When his lover nods to answer him, he moves down and remove the strap around the hard red cock. Without any warning, he swallows the younger man whole to only hear loud screams. 

Buckle up to the wet warmth, Akihito hands grab and twist the sheets while screaming out, "Ahhhh! Uhhhh! As-asami!" Unable to hold back, the photographer cums inside Asami's mouth in a silent scream. 

When his lover's body finally calms down and hits the bed, Asami climbs over and states, "No falling asleep. The night is still young." 

As he stares up with half-close eyes, the photographer hoarsely retorts, "Cold shower first."

Picking up Akihito from the bed and carrying him to the bathroom, Asami turns on the cold water and tosses his pet inside the shower to hear a hoarse yelp and some cursing. As he leans against the wall, he mumbles, "You wanted the cold shower." 

While trying to warm up from the coldness hitting his skin, Akihito wonders what in the world he was thinking by going with the older man after the dance. As he washes himself under the cold water to wake him up, he peeks out to see golden orbs staring at him clearly in lust. When he shivers, the photographer isn't sure if it is because of the cold shower or from how his lover is looking at him. After five minutes cleaning himself, he steps out and dries himself. This time it is his fault for being here and agreeing to the yakuza's demands. As he stands there frozen on spot, he asks, glad his voice still works, "What do you want me to do?" When he takes a chance to look up, he notices the older man put on a robe which helps him a little bit. 

With a smirk, Asami replies, "Oh, you will see soon enough, my pet." Throwing a tight pair thong at the younger man to watch the face burn up, he orders, "Put those on." When he watches his lover, do what he is told, the yakuza retorts, "Let's go into the bedroom." 

With pride, Akihito walks out to meet his fate. Every step makes the thong rub against him in all the pleasing ways and he bites his lip to stop himself from revealing how he is enjoying this at the moment. When he hears some music and sees Asami taking a seat in the chair, he takes a deep breath and asks calmly, "What is it you want me to do first?" 

Lighting up a cigarette, Asami responds, "First, you will call me master for the rest of the night." Like he thought, the photographer balls up his fists but keeps silent. As he tilts his head to the side to over look the other, he continues to speak, "For right now, you are going to give me a lap dance."

Staring at the yakuza like he has lost his mind, the photographer chocks out, "I . . . I . . . " Then he quickly says everything in one long word, "Idon'tknowhowtodancealonedoalapdance." His face is beet red and he moves from one foot to the other. 

As he exhales grey smoke, Asami speaks up dangerously, "Akihito, come over here right now." Like he orders, his lover move over to him quickly. Placing the burning cigarette in the ashtray, he pulls Akihito onto his lap and whispers into the younger man's ear, "Slowly move your body to the music against me." While keeping his hands on the other's hips, he shows his lover how to do it. 

By the time, the older man removes his hands, Akihito slowly moves against the yakuza and to the beat of the music. As he watches Asami smoke his cigarette, he whimpers softly to feel the other's cock harden. This only makes him hot and bothered. Leave it to Asami to make him arouse all over again even after having two mind-blowing orgasms. Getting into the setting, he rubs his hands over his skin and asks in a soft voice, "Is this all you want, master?"

Blowing smoke from his mouth and nose, Asami gives his pet a smirk and asks, "Are you enjoying yourself?" When the other nods, he puts out his cigarette and orders, "Then I think it is time for the real fun to begin." 

As he gulps, Akihito asks, "What kind of fun does master want?" Oh, he is so going to regret this, but this turns him on even more. To give up all his control to someone so dangerous makes his blood all rush down to his groin. 

Running his finger up Akihito's body, the yakuza leans up and breathes out, "Ever wonder how it feels to have leather smack that firm behind of yours." When his lover's eyes widen and is ready to bolt, he wraps his arm around the slim waist and whispers, "Don't worry. I have no plan of harming you in any way." Sliding his hand down to squeeze the photographer's ass, Asami continues to say, "We can even have a safe word for you to use. Hmm, lets have the safe word, cost." 

While feeling the hand rub his behind, the photographer can't believe he is agreeing to this, but he does wonder how it would feel. As he slowly nods his head, he closes his eyes tightly, waiting for what the next command will be. 

As he lifts the chin, Asami commands, "Open your eyes, Akihito." When those hazel orbs stare at him, he runs his finger across thin soft lips. Tilting his head, he asks, "Do you want to continue?" 

Not sure how to answer the question, Akihito mumbles, "Sort of." 

Asami responds, "A yes or no, Akihito." 

Scanning those cold eyes, the photographer thinks about it for a little bit. Yes, most of him trusts the older man with his life and in the bedroom. With a deep sigh, he answers, "I'm not ready for that kind of play." Shutting his eyes quickly, Akihito waits for what will come.

As he runs his hands over the soft smooth skin, the yakuza commands, "Then go onto the bed and stroke yourself. I want to watch." 

Opening his eyes again, Akihito asks a little fearful, "You aren't going to use leather against me?" 

Raising an eyebrow at his lover, Asami states, "You just said that you weren't ready for that." Before anything can be said, he pushes the younger man off his lap and orders, "Go onto the bedroom and show me how much you think of me when you please yourself." 

Without second thoughts, the photographer walks over and slides down the thong, letting it drop to the floor. As he lays down on the bed in full view to the yakuza, Akihito keeps his eyes on the golden orbs while slowly running his hand up and down his length. Imagines of what and how Asami pleases him flood through him. Buckling into his hand, he can't stop but moan, "Ah. Asami." 

Unable to control his own needs, Asami stands up and unties his robe. As he walks over to the younger man still pleasing himself, the yakuza climbs over and whispers, "Tell me again who you belong to, my cute Akihito." 

Wrapping his arms around the well-tone shoulders of his lover, Akihito moans out, "You, only you." When he feels the large cock thrust inside of him, he bangs his head against the pillow and screams out. As the pace increases, his body meets the older man with a moan of the name of the person giving him this pleasure. 

When he strokes Akihito hard and fast, Asami feels the wet seed run over his hand and hears the loud moan of his name. Feeling the muscles around him tighten, he rides out his own release. As he looks down, the yakuza finds his pet fast asleep. Like nothing happened, he pulls out and cleans himself and his lover up. After tucking the younger man in, he puts the robe back on and walks out onto the baloney, enjoying a cigarette and the fresh air. As his cell phone rings, he answers on the second ring rudely, "What?" 

A woman's voice asks, "Did you get what you wanted?" 

As he exhales grey smoke and looks back at the sleeping man in his bed, Asami snorts out, "Damn brat marked me." 

While howling out in laughter, Saiko chuckles out, "That boy marked the great Asami Ryuichi. Now, that is too good. Your first too." 

Leaning against the wall, Asami growls out, "You are dead." 

Saiko snorts out, "Yeah right. Out of everyone, he is the first. The first that you love." 

Asami replies, "Love doesn't exist in my world." 

Saiko responds, "Oh. I was once called yours and I never had your attention like he does. I saw how you were watching him at the party and how you asked me to play the act of me wanting you at the party. Did he finally admit he loves you?" 

As he stares at the darkness of the night, the yakuza answers, "Yeah, he did. Now, he is mine for good." Without another word, he hangs up the phone. 

The next day, Akihito wakes up alone in the bed. As he rolls over, all he feels is the coldness of the silk. Knowing the older man is already gone, he sighs and slowly gets ready for the day's plan. Around five in the afternoon, he walks into Takato's apartment, sore as hell. When his friends give him, some worried looks, he sighs out, "Old pervert bastard wouldn't leave me alone all night long." 

Kou points to Akihito's ring finger and asks, "Did your lover get that for you?" 

When he looks down, the photographer finally notices the ring on his left hand on the fourth finger. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he feels paper and pulls it out. Taking a seat in a soft chair for his sore behind, he reads the note to himself. 

_My cute Akihito, _

_It seems we don't want a normal relationship. So, I thought there was a better idea. Oh, by the way, do not take off the ring or you will regret it. You will also get a marriage licence in the mail, stating your name is now Asami Akihito. _

_Asami _

Rereading the letter for the third time, the photographer growls out with a smile tugging at his lips, "That damn bastard. HE MARRIED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" 

Notes: Hope you enjoyed the story. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
